The Recruit
by kdlovehg
Summary: The Recruit; a nationally televised event, where 18 candidates compete in two teams supervised by the mentors, to perform the best during tasks, set by President Snow. The winning tribute will become a recruit, bathed in riches and work with Snow, starting up their business. Yet maybe sharing a room with a group of men leaves Katniss wanting more? And if she's caught, well then...


Extended Summary:

The Recruit; a nationally televised event, where 18 candidates compete in two teams supervised by the mentors, to perform the best during business-related tasks, set by President Snow. The winner will be updated from a tribute to a recruit / a victor, bathed in riches and will work alongside Snow as they start up their own business. Yet maybe Katniss will get more than she bargained for what with having to share a room with a group of men. The only question, will she give up her one chance for a competitor especially if Prim catches her? My everlark styled version of the apprentice.

* * *

Katniss pov

Simple grey eyes now sparkle with starlight. Short, dark eyelashes now appear longer and lush, tinted with a soft smudge of charcoal that makes my eyes look wider. Dark shades of shadows delicately brushed on my eyelids create an effect that manages to be both demure and sexy. Long tresses pinned into an intricate knot of braids. Plain yet flawless skin now glows; a faint rosy sheen colour for my cheeks and a pale pink gloss for my lips. No longer the simple outcast of a seam girl, now a strong feminist exuding confidence. A stunning girl; as radiant as the sun.

A gentle smile graces my lips as I look at the image of myself and my sister on my phone's screen lock, the forefront to my faint reflection. I was wearing my hunting gear and my father's leather jacket, my arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her close to me whilst she hugged my waist. Her angelic face brightened as she smiled at the camera whilst I smiled at her. My dark hair tied into a braid hanging over my right shoulder whereas she had two blonde plaits completed with a simple white shirt and brown skirt. Two sisters who couldn't be more different but had a loving bond, stronger then most marriages.

I press the button at the top of my phone to turn the screen off whilst I force myself to hold the tears back. I'll see her soon, it just depends on what time I leave because who know how far I'll go. Glancing to my right I gaze out the window. The sky is a soft shade of blue and clear apart from a few white wisps of clouds. As I begin to daydream the crackled voice of what I presume is an old man comes through the intercom "Next stop, the Capitol. Stay clear of the doors please". The train starts to slow down, the loud humming of the engine going almost silent. I grasp a hold of my satchel filled with my most personal possessions as I stand on shaky legs. I'm almost there. Stepping forward I walk down and though the filled carriages as I dodge the mahogany tables and food carts, thankful for my balance. My feet come to stop at the doors as the train slows to a stop and the man over the intercom repeats his earlier message. The doors glide open and I rush out noting that very few people are getting off at the same stop at me and none of them appear as if they would be taking part in 'the recruit'. With quick steps I follow the memorized directions to the President's studio, my eyes scanning the crowded roads and gigantic buildings that tower above me, so very different from home.

Eventually after walking for nearly 30 minutes I enter the centre of the Capitol where all the high establishments are; its clearly the most expensive place in the whole of Panem and a stark contrast to the cheap and drab district I live in. Cautiously I jog up the steps which are flagged by peacekeepers. Through the massive set of doors I enter the hallway where i'm stopped by a female peacekeeper, her blonde hair tightly pulled away from her face and knotted into a bun.

"You'll need to hurry on Miss" her curt voice demands as she glares coldly at me.

I scowl at her condescending tone as I feel the notion that maybe its clear I don't belong here. It must have only been by chance that I was selected. I clear my throat, "I'm here for the recruit programme". I clench my fists in anger as she stares me up and down raising an eyebrow as if questioning my honesty.

Snapping her fingers she says "Application?"

Grabbing my satchel I rummage around for the crumpled piece of paper and try to discreetly straighten it.

She sighs heavily already impatient with me. I hope she doesn't notice the slight tremor to my hand as I reach forward to give her the sheet. She snatches the paper off me and reaches into her pocket before pulling out a small device and scanning the paper. "Straight ahead" she snaps handing me back the sheet and pushing me forward before moving on to another person, a Capitolite most likely. There's not even sufficient time to gape at the magnificence of the entry hall before another voice much shriller then the last calls me.

"Ah, you must be Miss Everdeen, let's try not to be late next time shall we?" a woman in a bright pink dress explains as she approachs me and puts a hand on my back, urging me forward. It seems that almost everyone here is impatient.

Confused I glance down at the sheet noticing that its 1:40pm, and i'm not supposed to be here until at the latest 2:00pm, "But-".

"Come, Come" she says breezing past me and nodding at a security guard as she enters another room. I glance around debating whether I should run out or follow her, and decide on the latter. Pushing the white door open I enter a room filled with quiet chatter and a numerous amount of people, both men and women from all ages. Before I can properly note their characteristics i'm ushered into a separate smaller, secluded room.

The room itself is painted white and dimly lit apart from the centre which is surrounded by huge lightning equipment, camera's and microphones. Next to me, on the wall hangs a small flat screen TV showing replayed clips of interviews, and videos of who I assume are the other candidates but the sound is off. As i'm analysing and trying to put names to faces i'm called again. Turning my head slightly the woman from earlier waves me over.

"Miss Everdeen, its time for your interview" she says as I walk over to her.

"My what?" I ask confused, never having done an interview before or being told that I'd have one myself affects my self-confidence especially when I look over at the screen and see that almost all the candidates are beautiful, tall and proud as if they know how they look.

She purses her red lips and opens her mouth before another voice interrupts, "Your interview Miss Everdeen".

I turn to the right to notice a woman adjusting the overhead lights. She jumps down from the ladder so I can inspect her closer, she seems like a young women only a few years older than me and half of her blonde hair is shaved off her head and replacing the hair is a tattoo of vivid green vines. I smile as at the knowledge that its a vine plant. "Cressida" she says as I nod in acknowledgement. A handheld camera, strapped to her wrist dangles from her right hand. "Director of the recruit programme, I'll be guiding you through how to sit and appear properly for the camera, then Mr Flickerman" she says gesturing to a man lowering himself into a seat beside the main camera which will likely be filming me in a few moments, "will be asking you questions, both in general, on your experience and a bit on yourself; simple".

"Okay" I say slowly before repeating myself more confidently.

"Perfect now can you sit on that stall" she says pointing to the chair in the middle of the lightening "Ceaser will do most of the talking for you and just answer when appropriate". I nod in understanding as she whispers a few words to the women near her before holding up her camera and adjusting the settings on the main camera.

"Will this be live?" I ask curiously.

"No Miss Everdeen, we'll be broadcasting these a day after each assignment" she explains.

A throat clears and I turn to see the man with his bright suit and blue hair - Ceaser? - gesturing to the stool. Walking over I sit down, squinting from the blinding lights around me as she barks out a few more commands at me until finally she starts recording.

"So Miss Everdeen" he begins "why do you think you were chosen? What's so special about you".

"Umm well I think-".

"Cut!" Cressida calls as Ceaser sighs heavily. I glance up in alarm "Miss Everdeen please look at Ceaser and not the camera, oh and get rid of the satchel" she says addressing me.

"Er... right, yeah sorry" I mummer shifting on the seat trying to get more comfortable because I can tell how stiff I must look and I pul off my satchel before tossing it to the side. The red light on the main camera blinks red as she prompts me with her eyes to begin speaking.

"I'm inventive and creative, coming up with things on the spot rather than sitting wordlessly. I'm the master of persuasion, cunning and quick. There's not just one thing that makes me special, i'm an all rounder but I exceed in everything, always adapting to change" I say confidently only half lying. I can adapt to change but I happen to be more of a realist than a dreamer, its not bad but i'm just more practical. My eyes flicker between Ceaser and then to the woman from earlier who watches me curiously and then to Cressida.

I'm not certain where to look with them all signalling me, and I hear Caesar say my name but not whatever he says after that. "What?" I ask, blinking multiple times, focusing on Caesar instead of the others in the room.

He laughs and I relax slightly, "I just said that the way you've done you makeup and how you present yourself look very professional, strong yet gentle. Its amazing".

"Oh, yes, thank you, my sister did a wonderful job" I say glancing at my dress and smiling as I remember Primrose rushing round to help get me ready and 'looking good'. "She deserves all the credit."

He grins, flashing his teeth at me "So modest, Miss Everdeen. Now then, shall we talk about life here at the recruit? You're from the seam part of District 12. How do you think you'll manage here especially with the tributes from higher up districts?".

"I guess the same as always? I'll just get on with it and show how much better my district is compared to what everyone thinks of us. We're fighters, as hot as flames so if anyone tries to challenge me their going to get burned" I reply fidgeting in my seat. How long is this going to take? Is it getting hot in here? Caesar stares back at me smirking, and I blush realizing in my statements i'm somehow complimenting me and my district.

"One more question Miss Everdeen, you'll be meeting President Snow momentarily. Tell me, what are you afraid of or most looking forward to about that?"

Shoot. I'm not good at this thinking on my feet thing. I struggle to come up with something that doesn't sound too dumb.

"I guess I'm not afraid of anything? Yeah" I say chuckling "For most looking forward to something, I guess... the food".

Caesar throws his head back and laughs heartily. "A fearless girl who appreciates a good meal, makes a great statement" he says winking at me "Miss Everdeen, District 12!" he repeats and I notice the red light of the camera turn off.

"She's good Ceaser," Cressida calls and Caesar stands. I let out a long breath, sighing with relief as I stand up and retrieve my satchel. That wasn't horrible.

"Great job, Everdeen" Cressida says as she glances down at her handheld camera, nodding to herself at what she see's "You can go back into the waiting room". I thank her and walk back through the doors I enterned from as that annoying lady from earlier once again follows me as I force back a groan.

Holding the door for the other woman, I walk in to the room which has now gone eerily silent. The men and woman all seem to ignore me except for one man with ashy blonde hair. He's hunched over resting his elbows on his knees and he's wearing a black and grey suit. Offering me a small smile he shifts on the black couch so that I can sit down. With a nod of thanks I lower myself onto the couch as I wait impatiently. Trying to occupy myself I glance around the room, there's another black couch beside the one i'm on and the room is painted white with three large paintings hung on the walls. In the centre of the floor is a glass table and opposite me is a woman sitting at a desk as she writes on a piece of paper. While I wait I nervously smooth down the waist and skirt of my light blue dress to eliminate the creases. The dress is nothing I would have chosen on my own, and I still think it was frivolous of my mother and sister to insist on buying something so different from my usual attire but as I look at the female contenders I suddenly feel grateful - even though I still pale in comparison to them - that I have something to wear that's better and more appropriate than my other clothes. Besides, it's a lovely shade of blue, that's about the only thing I'll say I like about it, i'm not sure about the other clothes that Prim packet or me though, I doubt I'll where them anyway. These challenges are bound to include wearing uniforms.

The woman opposite me picks up her phone as it rings and replies to whoever is on the phone before she puts it back in its holder and announces to all of us "President Snow will see you now".

Cressida enters as we all rise to enter the boardroom and she notifies us that we need to leave our possessions in here. Hesitantly I take off my satchel and place it in the corner of the room away from all the expensive handbags and suitcases. Turning I follow everyone as they enter the room, with Cressida and the woman from earlier behind me. Who is she anyway?

Its similar to what I imagined. The room itself is white with a large table in the centre with 12 chairs lined up on one side and three on the other most likely for Snow and his partners. The boardroom also has a glass-domed roof but no windows making the room feel small and enclosed. In each corner of the room is an overgrown vine plant as if it will somehow give the room a sense of freedom and nature but parts of the wilted plants suggest otherwise.

The 18 candidates split with the boys on the right, 6 of them sitting down whilst the rest stand and the girls on the left in a similar layout. I'm one of the people who stand anxiously, not trusting myself to sit because I might not be able to get up afterwards. Once where all seated the door in front of us slides open and out step three people - the only one I can identify though is Cornelius Snow, recognisable simply by his white hair and the white rose in the breast pocket of his suit. He takes his seat in the middle and then the woman takes a seat to his right and the man sits on his left. I'm acutely aware to the hidden camera's recording us.

"Welcome to the boardroom" he says lowly "these are my trusted assistants and partners, Alma Coin" he says gesturing to the woman "and Brutus" he says gesturing to the man. "I'll keep it simple, nothing will get past these two people along with my other colleagues Haymitch and Effie who will be following you and reporting back to me" he says and I notice he points to the women who kept following me around "in the case of something happening that they don't know about... well lets just say you better come prepared".

"I'm sure you know of my reputation; I don't like people who suck up to me. Your here for the business opportunity and the chance to have me as a business partner. Now" he says gruffly "I've had a quick look at your work resumes and CV's, we've got Finnick Odair, is it?".

"Odair yeah" a silky voice answers and I glance to my right to see a tall man with bronze hair sporting a seductive smile and a black suit.

A huff escapes the woman opposite me - Alma Coin. I glance over at her confused as she watches Finnick but then its as if she knows i'm looking at her. Her steely gaze roots on me as she gazes me up and down in disgust yet apprehension before she refocus' on the man. Nervous I tug on the hem of my dress trying to give myself something to do as I notice my hands start to shake. Why are they shaking?

"It says here" Snow continues as he picks up a document on the table "that your the master of persuasion with the women and you aspire to be Gloss" I notice a few of the girls surrounding me especially the blonde ones laugh as they look him up and down. I scowl in disgust at the mention of that man's name, he's known as a playboy and has been seen all over Panem with numerous women aging from 16 to 35. I hope this Finnick man isn't too much like him otherwise I know we won't get along.

He sets the paper down and reaches for another document "Glimmer?" he calls.

A woman to my left raises her hand and answers, "Yes President Snow, its a pleasure to be here" she says flashing him a dazzling smile, her emerald eyes glinting. He merely grunts in acknowledgement.

"You did five years training for the tribute parade and your business is in hairdressing?" he say unamused.

She nods her blonde curls swaying around her face "Yes Sir and I'd like to turn your money into a rising business making you over triple your investment". I try not to scowl at her enthusiasm for what I believe is an overused market.

"Right" Snow reaches and plucks another sheet, reading off the name "Marvel".

A lanky man with short brown hair and grey eyes raises his hands, "Hi" he says simply and I try not to roll my eyes. How did these people get here?

"You hate corporate speech and bargain hunting?".

"Yes" he replies steadily as Snow roots through and reads off another person's document saying a long-winded speech on how someone is going to 'light the candle and clear the summit of the hill of outflows'.

"I understand you've all got your business plans in my reception. Forget them, concentrate on the tasks at hand" he says leaning back in his chair "over the course of this programme prove to me that you can become my victor and business partner. Now for the first task, you'll be going back to the training centre for some rest because you'll be up at the crack of dawn and going to the famous merchant fish market".

I wrinkle my nose and look away in disgust at the mention of fish, I've never been fond of the smell or taste the few times I've tried them so I'll have to put up with it and make do.

"You'll buy a load of fish and make products that Capitolists want to eat and the team that makes the biggest profit wins, but as a little curveball Katniss, Glimmer and Enobaria", I startle and look up at the mention of my name. "Peeta, Marvel and Cato, all of you swap". Slowly I turn and pass the boys, the blonde man from earlier smiles and nods at me again as I pass him before taking my place next to Glimmer on the boy's team - well at least until we have a name.

Snow watches us all for a moment before nodding and signalling for us to leave, "off you go, get in your chariots and prepare yourselves" he says as we all leave the boardroom. I quickly retrieve my satchel ignoring the chuckles around me before following my team to our chariots, silently cursing my luck for getting stuck with the most prideful girls out of everyone. Somehow I feel like no matter what happens whether I win or lose, at the end of this i'm going to have someone after me. The only question, who?

* * *

A/N: Character rights go to Suzanne Collins, all mistakes are mine. Hi! Hope you enjoyed this new book! Please leave a review, tell me what you think! I appreciate it. :)

Come say hi or ask me questions: kdlovehg - tumblr/instagram/wattpad

kdlovehgk - ao3

Please read, and review! :)


End file.
